An enterprise backup software system comprises many backup clients to protect backup data. An enterprise software system additionally comprises many backup server systems to store backup copies of the data in case an older version needs to be accessed. An enterprise software system administrator maintains the enterprise software system and determines the cause of any system problems. Some software systems problems can be very difficult to understand because of the large number of systems interacting with one another.